Roleplaying for P. 182
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following 182 Page TRpS Weekly Roleplaying for P. 182 28 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 5 months ago The weekly roleplaying page! Enjoy! ^_^ Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar ATasteForVintages • 5 months ago Hey so I'm super late to the party but I noticed you guys mentioned side characters a little while ago so I just want to remind you all that I still have that Mr. Pennebrygg account if any ( or all ) of you want the password! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 5 months ago (( Helen Jekyll *drop kicks this as I try to catch a brief nap between engagements* Feathers and Fangs, yeehaw! ~~*~~ Helen Jekyll: Maximus copied the tilt of Char's head with one of his own, blinking several times as he withdrew, then shook his head. "I like the music," he said, giving a shy smile. Des regarded Maxi carefully, gaze briefly flicking to Char before returning to her sibling, clearly wondering what he was doing talking to this stranger and hesitant to do the same. Nyx surreptitiously wrapped one wing around them both in encouragement, giving Charricthran a nod of approval in his demeanor with the kids. Tairais: "I'm glad!" Charricthran's smile quickly turned conspiratorial. Glancing from side to side as if he expected someone to be watching over his shoulders, he dropped his voice to a stage whisper to speak to the children next, gaze catching Nyx's for a moment in gratitude. "Wanna see what it can do when it's Singin' like tha'? I can make somethin' small-like an' fair nifty if you or Des fancy givin' me an idea ta work off of." ~~*~~ It's your go o/ )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 5 months ago Here, it was Des' turn to be curious, and the little girl regarded Charricthran with a look both interested and puzzled. "Like....what?" she asked, her interest overriding the worst of her unease for the moment. "Like a toy?" chimed Maxi soon after, smiling excitedly as he remembered being told about them. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago "Sure! Jus' 's long as it's small--wouldnae do ta break or be broken by somethin' heavy, see?" Nimble and taloned fingers summoned light glowing a faint gold that wrapped around his hands in the guise of vines, leaves, and flowers that flickered into fish that swam circles around him, then back to his hands. "Little things, light things. Easiest ta make, easiest ta keep." Charricthran tilted his head the other way and looked to Des and Maxi in turn. "So! Toys. Ideas? I'll be honest, been a fair few dozen years since I've had one, so I'm not much in touch with what you two might like..." He trailed off sheepishly, smile genuine despite the fact. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 5 months ago Maximus tried to think of one of the items he'd heard about. "A soft bear? For hugs?" he suggested hopefully, curling his arms around himself seemingly to emphasize the latter. From the way Desdemona's eyes lit up, she appeared to be just as eager to see such a toy in person. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of Griffin & Weir drinking. ^_^ )) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 16 hours ago "I'll be honest, I don't think common people had it to begin with," he took another swig, "I used to think that it was like livestock, the more people become more stupid an' docile but no, just dumb from the start! And gitten' dumber with time I swear." Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 8 hours ago "Indeed!" agreed Lewis after another swig. "Take dumb stock and further domesticate it, and it's bound to happen, I suppose. Right irritating to deal with, but at least it makes them easier to manipulate." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago "Absolutely exasperating is what it is, especially with the stubborn ones." He took another swig, "but yeah, they are easier to control, if you know which methods for whom, which I must admit can be tricky." Griffin then took another gulp of his drink. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 months ago "You know," offered Lewis, "should you ever desire a touch of...finesse, s'pose you'd call it...I'm fair decent at it. 'Grew up havin' to deal with all rungs o' the social ladder--everyone from common laborers to the graspin' middle class to entitled toffs. 'Learned how to relate to all of 'em, one way or another." He sipped his drink thoughtfully, memories of his youth swirling in his mind. "Survival skill, you could say." He regarded Griffin. "'Point bein', handlin' people's what I'm good at. As you're good at the facts an' figures an' organizin' an' optical tech an' brewin'." He raised his glass with a smile of acknowledgment and took another swig. "If I can be useful, let me know." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Griffin took a long draw on his drink as Weir spoke. "Hmm... I'll definitely keep that in mind..." He said pensively. "So... On that topic, there is something I've been debating on for a while..." He took another long draw on his drink, "We have a good thing going right now. Profits are up, there's potential for expansion, but I can't deny I've done this kind of thing before; I was good at it then, I'll be even greater at it now." He took another sip. "But the practices I did in that 'first run' meant that when I finally completed my research, the thing I worked over a lifetime on... I couldn't publish it— not without being ecspossed and linked to my past crimes." He took a last big gulp of his glass then refilled it. "But this is literally a new world I'm in—a new start! I haven't done anything too–Eh– "morally wrong" yet. I haven't even murdered any one— Wait, no... There was that Indian..." He quickly corrected, "but that's not an issue, the point is I'm now in a unique situation where I can publish my work like a planned when I first started. The thing is I don't know how that will affect our business as it is." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Lewis sipped his drink thoughtfully. "Well," he reflected, "I suppose it depends whether you feel a need to remain tied to the more criminal elements of the business. Frankly, I think a good deal of profit could be made legally, which may serve to detract attention from the illegal bits. For example, this beverage--who's to say you couldn't bottle and sell it using a proper brewery? Once you're established as a 'respectable' businessman, there'd be less reason to look into your other affairs. If you then publish your research, you bring that air of respectability to it, which I'm afraid is a bit of a necessity in this particular, science-fearing dimension. "Conversely, if you were to publish it without being established, it might draw the wrong kind of attention from the narrow-minded--those who'd seek to 'prove' science is morally wrong by snooping into the illegal aspects of our business. In which case both of us--as well as the Society--could suffer from possible exposure. "That's my opinion, anyway." He took another sip. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Griffin nodded as he sipped his own drink. "Mm, exactly what I mean. Plus the extra publicity would mark me as a target to potential rivals, and the nature of it would make me an easy scapegoat for any unsolved crimes whether I'm involved or not..." He took another long sip. His mind then began to wonder to Kemp for some reason, then to the entry in Hawley's journal about stealing the ideas and research for invisiblity from this world's Kemp and his suddenly soured and he drank faster until the glass was emptied. "Ugh, perhaps I should put it off a little longer..." He said refilling his glass, "at least until the right time." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 months ago Lewis shrugged as he nursed his drink. "Perhaps." It was Griffin's decision to make, after all. "I do think you might avoid some of the suspicion if no one knows you're invisible. Your hologram is extremely realistic--there's no reason you couldn't demonstrate your discovery on some animal and let the rest of the world continue to presume you've never used it on yourself." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago "Aheh, Well Lord knows we don't have enough invisible animals running around, no thanks that idiot Hawley." Just as Griffin was about to take sip of his drink something jumped in his lap and gave him quite a shock. "OH!—speaking of..." He said a bit annoyed and holding his glasses over his head. It was a tiny, empty sweater vest and a collar with a bell floating a few inches above his lap. It then started to rise up as the invisible creature tried to climb up close to his face, meowing expectingly. "This is not for you!" He told the invisible cat. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 months ago "Oh, for--" Lewis cut himself off as he set down his drink and rose. The next moment, he'd collected the cat in his arms, placed it outside the door, and shut the latter to ensure the former didn't return. "There we are," he pronounced, and paced back to his seat. He drained the rest of his drink and poured himself another. "Speaking of that other lodger...I suppose the decision you face really comes down to which is more important to you--being the Griffin who publishes his research first, or the one who maintains a largely criminal organization." Weir shrugged. "Your life. Your call." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago "Thank you." Griffin said as Weir put the cat out for him. As Weir spoke further Griffin quietly drank his drink. "Mm, right. Well which ever I pick I assure you I intend to keep our partnership intake. As said before amist the dumbstock common sense is so hard to come by." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 5 months ago "'Tis a good thing you and I are quite uncommon," remarked Lewis with a nod as he raised his glass briefly, then took a swig. "I'd be happy to supply my product through legal or illegal channels, whichever you decide, by the by. It makes little difference to me--I'm a relative nobody. And it's not as if I can publish my findings about the 'Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon' without turning all of London against one of our very co-founders." He shook his head. "Still," he mused, "perhaps I might be able to get away with a short piece about astral travel or the near-death state. Just a wee little paper. It shouldn't be too far a stretch, considering some people these days are perfectly willing to go to seances and charlatans. At least this would have the weight of experience and observation behind it." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited ((Helen Jekyll Continuation (and possibly wrap-up?) of the Other Dimension RP.)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago Hela gave him a peculiar look. "I think I'd know if you'd been gone for longer than a day, since you always visit me at least once." A beat, then she glanced him over warily. "Don't tell me you've gone and gotten involved in some time traveling-type mess or something..." Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago "No--er, rather, I don't think so," he was quick to say. "'Tis only...I suppose time must pass differently where I was," he conjectured, distantly recalling Harry Jekyll--the one with the jaunting machine--had once mentioned different realms sometimes moved at different paces. "I was afraid I'd been gone far longer than that." He shook his head...then went still as he did the math. Can it really be? he wondered silently, lips slightly parted. "I think...if I'm not mistaken...that an hour in this dimension," he pointed to the floor as if to emphasize their locale, "is an entire day in the one I just escaped from." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Hela grew very still as something cold and heavy settled in the bottom of her stomach. "Lewis, how long were you gone in that other dimension?" she asked, her voice taut. She held his gaze, her expression drawn with just as much tension. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago • edited "The better part of a week," he answered, a shade of his previous anxiety showing in his expression. "Five--perhaps six--days. Something like that, at any rate." It was with a deeply apologetic look that he regarded Hela. "It took me that long to hit upon a way back." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited "You'd only gone away this morning..." The words rose in pitch. She shook her head, unsettled. "I'm sure as Hell glad you didn't end up stuck longer, I... I couldn't... if you weren't here..." Her gaze fell to the side as she considered the possibility and unconsciously hunched defensively where she stood. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago After a quick glance to ascertain that no one was watching, he gave her a hug. "I'm here now," he reassured her gently. "I'm back, safe and sound. And I'll be damned if I ever go down that hallway again--rest assured." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago "You better not," she grumbled in a low voice, but wrapped both arms around him in return despite her air of displeasure, holding him tightly. "I don't want to have to jump in after you next time." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago Moved beyond words, he hugged her more tightly to him. "I'll keep away from it if you will," he managed after a spell of moments. "Is it a deal?" •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago ((Helen Jekyll Continuation of the Big Plot RP! Your turn.)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a day ago "Now? Please?" she asked of the smelling salts, turning her head to stare up at him beseechingly. Hela was attempting to sit back up now, afraid she wouldn't be able to stay awake in such a comfortable position through willpower alone. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a day ago He helped prop her up even as he dipped into his pocket for the salts. "Here you are," he said, holding them just far enough away from her nose she could lean forward to sniff them as she liked. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited After he'd settled into position, Hela cautiously dipped her face closer and inhaled sharply through her nose. At the acidic scent of the salts, she jerked back her head unthinkingly, eyes flashing--she appeared more alert now, blinking a few times. "Thank you." She focused her gaze on him again with a weak smile. " 's a lot better." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago "You're welcome," he returned. "I'm glad." Before long, the beverages and food arrived--coffee for Hela, tea for Lewis, and scones and quartered cucumber sandwiches for both. Clotted cream and lemon curd accompanied the scones. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago • edited Though her hands shook with hunger, Hela managed to wrap them both around her mug and raise it for a drink. As she had requested, the coffee was barely warmer than room temperature and she steadily sipped now and again until she'd drained the last of it, the coolness of the drink allowing it to go down a little easier despite what nausea lingered. "God, it's been a day..." she said with a weary sigh, setting the mug back on the table. 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago As she drank the coffee, Lewis fixed her several little servings on a plate--three hunks of scone, one with lemon curd, one with clotted cream, and one plain, along with a quarter of one of the cucumber sandwiches. He passed the plate to her so she could enjoy them at her leisure. She spoke. "Indeed," he agreed with a nod. As bad as it was for me and for Charricthran, how much worse it must have been for her! I can only imagine what she's been through... •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy